Mi Sirvienta Neko
by Mayu-Amakura
Summary: A veces las personas no pueden mantener sus casas limpias por su propia cuenta. Itachi se ve obligado a contratar una sirvienta para que haga las tareas de la casa. Pero que sirvienta mas rara...
1. Prologo

_****_Bueno, este es un Fic que se me ocurrió hablando con una amiga xD (No me pregunten de que estabamos hablando porque no se)

Es un ItaSaku, mi pareja favorita. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mi**_

_**Sirvienta**_

_**Neko**_

_**Prologo:**_

-Tenemos varias. Puedo mostrarle unas fotos para que vea cual le gusta. – Decía uno de los empleados de "Servant Neko Company" a un hombre de cabellos largos y negros.

En Japón, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha, había una pequeña empresa, pero muy famosa, de sirvientas gato. Eran chicas con unas especies de cualidades extrañas. Tenían una larga cola que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, unas pequeñas orejas, y los instintos de un felino doméstico. La cola y las orejas les crecían a los 13 años, mientras que sus sentidos de gato despertaban a los 6. Estas muchachas eran criadas desde niñas hasta los 16 años para trabajar como sirvientas hasta que sus dueños decidan que ya no quieren tenerlas.

Así es. Las personas las compraban, más hombres que mujeres. De todas formas, estas chicas no tenían problema en que las vendieran como shampoo para el cabello. En la casa de su amo comían y dormían, él las mantenía mientras ellas hacían lo que él les ordenara.

Hacía unos años, algunas pocas personas habían comenzado a verlas como otra clase de prostitutas, pero no eran más que simples muchachas que hacían los quehaceres domésticos, entre otras cosas. Sí, podría decirse que otros dueños también las utilizaban para tener relaciones con ellas, pero no eran maltratadas, en ese caso, se anularía la compra.

-Me quedo con esta.- Informó el hombre de cabellos azabaches señalando la foto de una chica de aparentemente 16 años.

-¿Está usted seguro? Este sería el primer trabajo que tendría esta chica. Es la más joven que tenemos y, debo decir, que es algo torpe. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere otra?

-Estoy completamente seguro de mi elección. – Anunció estable.

-Bien. Firme aquí para cerrar el trato. Ella estará en su casa este lunes por la mañana.


	2. Capi 1  Día laboral

__Bueno, este capitulo está medio aburrido ya que es así para relatar más o menos que hace Sakura, a lo que se dedica Itachi, las cosas básicas para entender la histora. Para el proximo hay mas picantito ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mi**_

_**Sirvienta**_

_**Neko**_

_**Capitulo 1:**__Día Laboral_

-Bien Sakura, este es tu nuevo hogar. – Informó un hombre alto de cabellos plateados dejando unas maletas en el portón de una casa. – Como es tu primer trabajo, ¿prometes dar lo mejor de ti?

-Sí, Kakashi-sama. Prometo esforzarme mucho para que mi nuevo amo esté satisfecho con mi labor. – Afirmó una joven de cabellera corta y rosada y ojos esmeraldas. Llevaba puesto un traje de mucama, lista para comenzar a trabajar.

-Bien, sabes que si tienes problemas puedes usar tu celular para llamar a alguna compañera o, en todo caso, a mí. – A cada chica le daban un pequeño teléfono en su primer servicio. Ambos entraron al jardín. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la majestuosa casa y tocaron el timbre para luego abrazarse y que el hombre se fuera en su auto.

-Buen día. – Dijo una persona que salió del interior de la casa. – Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura.

-Para servirle, amo. – La muchacha hizo una reverencia.

-Entra. – Pidió él sereno. Ella inclinó la cabeza, en forma de respeto, y, alzando sus valijas pasó al vestíbulo.

Era una casa hermosa y grande. Aunque ni de lejos era una mansión, poseía una elegancia admirable. Estaba muy limpia y la decoración parecía de un palacio.

-Tiene una casa muy linda, amo. ¿Usted la decoró? – Él no contestó, solo siguió caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

-Sígueme. Es por aquí. – La condujo al segundo piso donde se encontraban muchas puertas. La llevó hasta una de ellas que se hallaba en frente del baño. La abrió y se topó con una recamara de una cama de dos plazas con un escritorio y un inmenso placar. Era algo simple, de paredes blancas con unos cuadros bien sencillos que las adornaban. El piso era de madera con una gran alfombra que cubría gran parte del suelo.

-Wow. Amo, es una habitación muy hermosa. – Decía con los ojos iluminados.

-Pues, no es la gran cosa. Solo bajé unos muebles de la buhardilla, como el escritorio, aquella cajonera, entre algunas chucherías. En verdad, no es mucho. – Le agarró curiosidad por la moralidad de la joven.

-Lo digo en serio. En la cofradía compartía la habitación con cinco chicas más. Perdíamos todo. Siempre fui la más chica entre todas. No hay muchas como nosotras y… - Se detuvo al ver que Itachi la miraba con interés pero, de todas formas, ella lo mal interpretó. – Lo siento amo. No debí hablar tanto. No estoy aquí para eso. Si me permite, voy a desempacar. – Así el joven salió del cuarto.

Una hora más tarde, mientras el muchacho leía el periódico, la chica se le paró en frente ya lista para trabajar.

-¿Quiere que le prepare el desayuno?

-No. Ya tomé algo mientras te esperaba. Puedes limpiar la cocina. – Ella asintió y se dirigió a hacer su trabajo. Luego de un tiempo, la casa ya estaba limpia y no quedaba nada para hacer.

-Amo…

-¿Sí? – Preguntó este distrayendo su mirada del papeleo de su empresa.

-Ya terminé con el aseo, ¿quiere que le traiga algo en especial?

-Pues… Ya que lo mencionas… Me harías un favor si vas al mercado por mí. Pensaba en ir ahora, pero se me complicó con el trabajo. ¿No te importa si te doy la lista a ti?

-En absoluto. – Extendió su mano para recoger el listado de compras. – Enseguida vuelvo. – Tomó las llaves que él le dio y salió camino al mercado.

.

.

.

-Veamos, una botella de leche, shampoo para el cabello, acondicionador, huevos, harina, manzanas, naranjas. Todo está listo. Solo me falta… ¿Fresas? – Se acercó al sector de frutas y comenzó a oler algo dulzón en el aire. Las frutillas estaban justo en frente de ella. – Mmm… Soy muy débil. – Tomó uno de esos frutos rojos y se lo metió en la boca.

-Señorita, - Dijo un hombre – no puede comer eso. Antes debe pagar.

-Nee… - Pronunció con la mitad de la fresa aún entre sus labios. – Sumimasen. – Cogió varias otras fresitas y las metió dentro de una bolsita para luego dirigirse a la caja.

-Devuelta en casa-

Sakura entró por la puerta, dejó las llaves colgadas en un gancho que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina y guardó sus compras. Luego fue hasta el baño y acomodó allí las cosas de higiene. El resto del día se dedicó a acomodar la oficina de Itachi. Le ayudó a archivar sus registros y a limpiar los estantes llenos de tierra.

Cuando el sol se ocultó preparó la cena, luego se dedicó a lavar los trastos sucios y finalmente a ducharse para ir a dormir.

Para ser el primer día, había estado muy atareado.


	3. Capi 2 La Carta

_****_Bueno, muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews. Por más que hayan sido poquitos, fueron hermosos y me encantaron. Bueno, como este Fic todavia está en proceso, no he escrito el capitulo final ni nada de eso... Así que si quieren que algo especial suceda en la historia, me lo dicen y yo veo donde lo incluyo.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus coments. Espero que este capi les guste.

P.D.: Cada vez trataré de hacerlos más largos a los Caps.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mi**_

_**Sirvienta**_

_**Neko**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

No había ruidos en la casa. Eran las 11 de la mañana e Itachi estaba arreglando cosas de su empresa mientras que Sakura se encargaba de fregar los platos que quedaron del desayuno. Concentrada en lo que hacía, oyó un golpeteo cerca de la entrada a la cocina. Volteó la cabeza y vio al hombre en la puerta.

-Sakura, saldré un rato. No estaré en el almuerzo así que prepárate algo para ti. Si tocan la puerta no atiendas, simplemente deja que se vayan. Volveré más o menos cuando se empiece a poner el sol.

-Si mi amo. – Dicho esto el chico tomó su portafolio y salió del hogar.

.

.

.

Llegada la una, todo estaba en orden. No había nada fuera de lugar ni cosas sucias. La joven de orejas de gato dudaba tener mucho trabajo todos los días, ya que su patrón parecía ser alguien que conservaba el orden, sin mencionar que parecía no ser de esos tipos que disfrutan tener visitas. Se preguntaba por qué razón habría buscado a alguien que se encargara de las tareas de la casa si todo permanecía tan pulcro y tranquilo.

-Bueno, seguro él tiene sus motivos. A parte, todo se ensucia en algún momento, y dudo que esté en su interés limpiar algo. – Se quedó callada y luego agito su cabeza negativamente. - ¡Acabo de decir algo negativo de mi amo! Sakura, no deberías pensar eso. Total, este es tu trabajo. – Se reprendía a ella misma. Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un simple sándwich de atún con un vaso de leche. Ella no comía mucho.

.

.

.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y estaba totalmente aburrida. Prendió la TV, pero ese aparato no le atraía en lo más mínimo. No comprendía porque las personas lo miraban tanto. En fin, Sakura subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación. Si se ponía a pensar, ya llevaba una semana viviendo con su amo, y no había limpiado su habitación en ningún momento. Se quedó tirada en su cama meditando esto. Faltaban varias horas para que Itachi volviera así que podría ir hasta su habitación y salir sin que él lo supiera. Definitivamente una idea tentadora, pero no estaba en el protocolo de su servicio hacer semejante cosa. Aún así, se levantó de donde reposaba y se dirigió al cuarto del pelinegro. Como dicen por ahí, "_La curiosidad mató al gato_".

Estaba impresionada. Itachi tenía su alcoba totalmente limpia. La enorme cama se encontraba prolijamente tendida, los muebles y encimeras brillaban. Parecían recién barnizados. Abrió el armario y estaba todo ubicado en un perfecto orden. Las camisas por un lado, los jerseys por otro, trajes colgados cuidadosamente en el perchero. Los pantalones bien doblados en su estante, las corbatas en una percha, ubicadas por color y los zapatos al final, donde no molestaran a nadie.

Entró al baño que tenía la habitación y estaba impecable. Poseía un aroma a flores y las cortinas de la ducha caían elegantemente con su estampado de magnolias. Era impresionante. Definitivamente no necesitaba ninguna limpieza aquel cuarto. Decidió salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero no lo hizo. Una cómoda algo aislada de los otros muebles llamó su atención. Sobre ella había varias fotos de su Amo, en todas se encontraba solo, salvo en algunas donde había otros chicos de su misma edad en fiestas, oficinas o incluso en parques de atracciones. No había ninguna de su familia. Ninguna.

Abrió el primer cajón y encontró varios sobres colocados prolijamente uno sobre otro. Algunos mencionaban a primera vista en el sobre asuntos de trabajo. Todos parecían no tener nada especial, incluso había unos que no decían nada. Decidió que ya era momento de retirarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba para que Itachi llegase. Volvió a colocar todos los papeles como estaban, cada uno en su lugar, y cerró el cajón. Agachó la cabeza y soltó un leve suspiro, estaba muy cansada. El reloj marcaba las 7:55, su amo volvería en 5 minutos, era mejor no estar ahí. Antes de poder salir sus ojos se toparon con otro sobre en el suelo, debió de haberse caído mientras acomodaba los otros. Rápidamente lo levantó, estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando un nombre escrito en la tapa la distrajo. Iba a abrirlo cuando el sonido de la puerta principal la sobresaltó, él ya estaba en casa.

Metió aquel pequeño pliego en el bolsillo de su delantal y, con cautela de no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación. Lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, bajó las escaleras casi a tropezones. Trotó hasta el vestíbulo para encontrarse a su Amo colgando el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

-Bienvenido Amo. –Hizo una reverencia y se quedó así esperando la contestación que nunca llegó. Itachi pasó junto a ella, fue directo escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Sakura miró el camino por donde el pelinegro había desaparecido. Definitivamente el Uchiha era todo un misterio.

.

.

.

A las nueve en punto la cena ya estaba lista y servida en la mesa. El olor a incienso inundaba toda la enorme casa purificando cada rincón. Sakura subió las escaleras y caminó hasta donde se suponía estaría su Amo. Tocó dos veces, nadie contestaba. Quizás estaría en el baño. Esperó ahí sentada, pero él nunca salió. Sus orejas se movieron en varias direcciones, tratando de encontrar algún sonido, pero el lugar estaba más muerto que una tumba. Como última opción, abrió cada puerta de ese pasillo sin encontrar a Itachi. Siguió con el otro, y luego con otro, pero no había rastros del joven empresario. Solo quedaba la guardilla sin revisar. Subió a paso ligero y abrió la puerta de golpe. Itachi estaba revisando unas cajas, como buscando algo. La pelirrosa pensó que tal vez sabía que aquella carta ya no estaba a su disposición, cosa que hizo que se sintiera avergonzada de su curiosidad. Definitivamente se la devolvería, claro, que luego de haberla leído. Si se había arriesgado tanto, no valía la pena haberlo hecho si no la leía, ¿o no? Tal vez no.

-Amo… La cena está lista… - Nerviosa de la contestación.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó y como reflejo cerró el bahúl de un empujón.

-Hum. – La muchacha salió del lugar y, luego de cerrar la puerta, él la siguió.

Subió velozmente a su alcoba, tenía la adrenalina al 100%. No podía esperar a ver lo que decía la carta. Cuando estuvo sentada en su cama, ya más calmada, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era nada importante. Podría tratarse de un resivo de sueldo, o la cuenta del gas y esas cosas. Si así era, luego juraría nunca más meter las patas donde no le incumbía.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la solapa del sobre y a mano prolija sacó el papel que se encontraba dentro tratando de no arrugarlo ni un poquito. Desdobló la carta y se dedicó a leer el contenido.

"_Querido Itachi:_

_ He intentado a toda costa hacer lo que me has pedido, pero olvidarme de ti es algo que creo no poder hacer nunca. Mis mejores momentos se han ido contigo, ese día que me dejaste sola en el muelle. No sabes el dolor que siento, siempre tratando de convencerme que un día llamarás a mi puerta pidiéndome disculpas, que me abrazarás, me besarás y me pedirás que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero de más sé que eso no va con tu actitud, sin mencionar que dudo que quieras volverme a ver. Lamento haberte dicho que esperaba un hijo tuyo, solo para tenerte más tiempo conmigo, cuando nuestra relación ya no funcionaba como antes._

_ ¿Sabes? Todavía no logro entender el porqué quisiste terminar con lo nuestro. Quizás, ¿haya alguien más? No lo sé, pero juro por Dios que buscaré a aquella mujer y la aniquilaré, por más que me odies por ello. No puedo permitirme ver que estás con otra, ya sea que te hayas enamorado de ella durante, o luego de lo nuestro, me da igual. No volverás a hacer el amor con nadie más. Yo me encargaré de eso. Te mataré si es necesario._

_ Ten cuidado Itachi, que no vivirás en paz mientras yo esté en el mismo planeta que tú._

_ Firma: Atsushi"_

-Que mujer más loca – Sakura no se podía creer las palabras que acababa de leer. Nunca había escuchado semejante cosa. Inclusive, las chicas de la cofradía le habían relatado haberse enamorado profundamente de sus amos y, aunque ellos estuvieran con otras, jamás pensarían en quererlos matar a ellos o a sus amantes y/o novias.

De todas formas, su amo parecía alguien de poder y bastante fuerte, seguro que se salvaría de aquella maniática. Incluso estaba la posibilidad de que esa tal Atsushi solo haya dicho eso para asustar a Itachi, seguro no hablaba en serio.

-Igual, no es problema mío. – Y así, Sakura se acostó en su cama, despreocupada de que algo pueda sucederle a ella o a su Amo.


End file.
